Pregnancy
by blondedwardlovercarlisle
Summary: Bella and Edward get drunk by accident. Find out what happens.R&R i need at least ten reviews before i add the next chapter thank you very much.
1. Hang over

Bella has always been really careful when it came down to her love life. One night she was not as paranoid and she took a chance, she was kid of drunk. The next day she did not remember what happened the night before. She asked her dad, Charlie, and he said he had no clue what had happened all he knew was she went out with Edward. When she came home, he drove, it was late and she was sleeping, so Edward carried her in. She thought to herself oh it must not have been bad if my dad is not flipping out, I'm going to call Edward for the details. She dialed the number excitedly as her heart pounded harder and harder, she was thinking bad thoughts. He picked up the phone and said,

"Hello, you have reached the Cullen residence, Edward Cullen speaking, whom may I ask is calling, please?" he said frantically.

"Hey Edward, it is Bella?" She said happily and rushed.

"Oh, hi Bella what is going on?" he said warily.

"You sound a little…worried…never mind, I can not remember what happened last night, can you explain please?" she said patiently.

"Well, last night I picked you up from your house and we went down town. You wanted to go shopping so I called Alice to go shopping with you. When she arrived she had Jasper with her so we went to the sports store." He explained.

"Ok that sounds right…"not finishing her sentence.

"I was not done with the story "he interrupted

"Oh, ok?" go ahead and finish sorry." she apologized

"It is ok, so when we finally caught up with you two you had spent a lot of money, we were about to leave down town but you, Alice, and Jasper, and I were extremely thirsty. The only places we could find were bars so we all walked in, they only had alcoholic beverages, but we were all so thirsty we bought…drinks…alcoholic ones" he said nervously.

"Well you were drunk and so was everyone else…we walked into the closest hotel and rented a room… we were all very bored and you and Alice wanted to have a pillow fight so we all started and when we finished we were all over each other." he continued.

"Wait! You mean we… did that thing we talk about in health class?! She replied shocked.

"Well yeah, but we were both…" being cut off by Bella.

"Well, I'm not pregnant because no one can get pregnant that easily." she said happily.

"Ok, that is good." he said confused.

"Are you going to at least take the test?" he questioned

"Heck no! I'm not going to waste any money on something that I do not need!" she screamed angrily.

"Sorry, I did not mean to upset you." he apologized.

"No please forgive me, I just had a weird… mood swing, I'm really sorry I must be tired." She apologized.

"Ok, then I will let you go take a nap, good night and good bye." he said still confused.

"Good bye." she replied.

"Wait" she plead remembering something but there was no answer, all she heard was the dead line. Charlie walked in when he heard her scream at Edward. Now he was flipping out because she has never acted like this since he left her, which would never happen again. Charlie asked warily

"What is wrong Bella?"

"NOTHING DAD!" she replied kind of rudely. He suddenly backed off.

To Be Continued…


	2. Dream and daddy

I went upstairs to take a nap because I was obviously very tired. As soon as I fell asleep I stared having a dream about me actually being pregnant with Edward's baby. It looked like I was about to give birth because my stomach looked huge! Then within the next few minutes I started screaming

"My water broke!" and Edward was no where to be found I started to panic then I saw Esme running towards me, she had just jumped out of her car and started trying to carry me, Carlisle stopped the car closer to me and then he grabbed me and set me in the back seat. They were telling me to take deep breaths so I did I finally asked

"Where is Edward?!" They said he is on his way to the hospital and he is going to meet us there with Alice. Luckily I finally woke up and I was scared as heck, because I can not be pregnant and I am not pregnant! I don't think I am any way, no I am not nope no way, and maybe I should talk to dad I think I will talk to him.

"DAD!?" I screamed trying to find him.

"Yeah Bella?" he answered me.

"Where are you I need to talk to you, it's kind of an emergency." I said

"Ok, I'm down here in the living room, do you need me to come up there or can you come down here?" he asked politely.

"I'll come down hold on." I replied as I ran down the stairs and into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey daddy can I ask you a few hypothetical questions but you can not get mad at me because they aren't real, I don't think so any way?" I whispered the last part.

"Sure why not?" he answered

"Hypothetically, what would you do if I were pregnant, right now?" I asked kind of scared.

"Well…, I would ask you what you want to do, and if you want an abortion, and if there is anything I can do to help you and if you had taken the pregnancy test why?" he asked nervously

"Well, dad can you take me to the store I want to take one please daddy, Edward and I were kind of drunk the other night and we were bored so we kind of… you know and I want to check please?" I asked like a child.

"Well… yeah I will but if it is a yes or even a no… can I take you to the doctors tomorrow just to be absolutely positive please… because if you are I want Edward, you and I to know so we can all get you the proper health help you need." he said

"Yeah daddy you can lets go." I said


End file.
